Doobie Wah!
( song) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |destpower = |speed = |range = |persistence = |precision = |potential = }} is the Stand of Aisho Dainenjiyama, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Doobie Wah! usually manifests in the form of a rapidly spinning small tornado with a vaguely genie-like humanoid figure inside. It has two short drooping horns, as well as a single short spike jutting out of the lower half of its face, directly below a single mechanical eye. It appears to have something resembling a crown on its head. Like Little Feet, it has long bladed index fingers. Doobie Wah! is blue in the colored manga. Abilities Doobie Wah! is a powerful automatic Stand that relentlessly pursues its target no matter how far they are from him but with a straightforward power. Because of its power, it is more suitable for Aisho to sic it on an enemy and simply wait until it kills them than openly confront them. Aisho has the ability to sense the movements of his Stand or somehow track it another way, which is an ability not usually demonstrated by automatic Stand users who are usually unaware of their Stand's actions unless informed otherwise. Pursuing Vortex Doobie Wah! manifests itself inside a small but highly destructive tornado and implacably pursues a target.JJL Chapter 40, Doobie Wah (2) When Aisho touches someone, or at least touches their Stand, he is able to make Doobie Wah! automatically pursue and attack the target(s). Doobie Wah! materializes itself near the target through their exhalation, which gathers and forms a small tornado on which Doobie Wah! hides. If the target manages to escape a tornado, Doobie Wah! will use their breath to appear near them again. Thus escaping Doobie Wah! is impossible, as it will keep appearing unless the target wants to hold their breath indefinitely. It is possible for the target to hide their presence from Doobie Wah! by holding their breath, and even stay inside the vortex, but it is only a temporary measure.JJL Chapter 41, Doobie Wah (3) Attacking the tornado also doesn't harm Doobie Wah!, thus people cannot defend themselves either.JJL Chapter 42, Doobie Wah (4) The only option is to flee or attack Aisho. The vortex itself is strong enough to cut the flesh and destroy objects such as a laptop, at least when Doobie Wah! is consciously attacking. The vortex will also increase in size as long as it is materialized by using the target's breath to feed itself, but getting separated from the target such as having a sealed window between it and the victim will make the tornado weaken and disappear. Doobie Wah! can also claw at its victim from inside the whirlwind. Doobie Wah! is able to pursue multiple targets, notably manifesting from both Tsurugi and Yasuho's exhalations after Aisho stepped on their combined Stands.JJL Chapter 39: Doobie Wah (1) Synopsis JoJolion This Stand first appears when Aisho activates it to attack Tsurugi and Yasuho in a stairwell.JJL Chapter 40: Doobie Wah (2) Its initial appearance is that of a miniature vortex with the Stand's humanoid figure in the center. From then on it pursues them out the window and across the street, even after the two board a bus and seemingly distance themselves from the building entirely. After making it to a Fire station, the two seem to have outsmarted Doobie Wah! when they don breathing masks with enclosed oxygen tanks, isolating their breath from the open air. This however proves to be irrelevant when it materializes within the mouthpiece and expands, threatening to kill them both until Aisho's untimely demise at the hands of Tsurugi's Paper Moon King, effectively putting an end to the Stand. Chapters * * }} Gallery Doobie Wah!.jpg| Doobie wah vortex.png|Doobie Wah! inside the vortex Doobie Wah materializing to attack..png|Materializing to attack References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Automatic Stands